Requirements for connecting devices to electrically connecting leadless integrated circuit packages to a printed circuit board employed in computers are often times conflicting. For example, the forces required to attach the package to the device must not be high enough to cause distortion of the device and the board. On the other hand, the forces exerted against the spring members in the devices must be high enough to maintain electrical contact, with non-noble plating on the contacts, in hostile industrial atmospheres. Horizontal forces must not distort the package-containing device.
With the dimensions of the circuit paths and contact-carrying spring members being measured in thousandths of an inch, alignment problems of the integrated circuit package in the connecting device and alignment of the device onto the printed circuit board becomes important considerations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a contact-carrying spring member for connecting leadless integrated circuit packages to a printed circuit board wherein the forces exerted by the spring members are high enough to effect good electrical characteristics but are low enough so as not to physically distort the device or board.